Fate
|location = |main_characters = ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) |bestiary = |chapters = }} Alright, just wanna give a big Thank You! to everyone who signed up as a character, because we finally have all four main characters filled in! About Rather than being more of a game, this is more of an adventure for anyone who wants to roleplay a main character. I ( ) was thinking about becoming an author, and this is the story I came up with. But, after hitting a dead end, I brought the story here to let three other people play main characters. This still may become a book one day, if I can get help writing it (this is where YOU come in). Anyone who plays a character will be thanked, by name, in the actual book if it gets written. Characters Main Characters * , the Sky Child, played by * , the Sun Child, played by * , the Water Child, played by * , the Earth Child, played by Other Characters * Benjamin Irtera (Note: Character pending While there are references to him in the story that has already been created, he might not appear much in the story to come.) * * * Legend This tale is but one of the many Fatalist legends of Catalona. Though you may not be a Fatalist, it is my deepest wish that you will enjoy the legend, too… Long ago, the world, the universe, and all existence was ruled by a great snake, called Fate. He descended upon our world, then nothing but a giant mass of dull rock, to create life on Earth. But as he descended, a sharp gale blew part of his soul away. That part of his soul rose up and became the clear blue sky. Many fires burned on this devilish planet, and the flames leaped and danced fiendishly, burning another part of Fate’s soul away. It then became the sun and gave the dark land light. Dark storms frequently ravaged the world, and a violent storm descended upon Fate, washing yet another part of his soul away. That part of his soul filled the crevices of the world with water that flowed in the lakes, the rivers, the streams, and the vast ocean. As he was not even a whole being anymore, Fate became very weak. He soon could not control his descent. Spinning wildly, the ruler of the universe crashed into the hard ground, jarring part of his already ravaged and mangled soul away. The bit of his spirit sank into the hard ground and made the land soft and fertile. You must be able to imagine how horrified Fate was after being treated this way by what he, the ruler of the universe, created! Weak, tired, and hurt, it was impossible for him to think straight. With a furious cry to the heavens, the tiny amount of soul that remained in him became the moon, knocking the sun out of the sky and creating everything evil in the world. Even now, in Catalona, they pray to the moon for mercy. They believe that if they do not pray, they will die and live for eternity on the barren wasteland they call the moon. But if they live a good life, they will go to the land that Fate left behind when he came to Earth. They believe that this land is paradise. But for now, they must remain trapped under the watchful eye of the moon. Bestiary * Chapters This page is the master page for all the chapters of this story, so there is no roleplaying on this page, but rather links to all the chapters. The Past * * * * Their Adventure * ...More chapters will follow... Catalonan (made-up) Words * Regimiss Translates directly to "Ruler's messenger". Each city, town, village, and region has a Regimiss, who all meet in the king's court once a month to discuss issues in their town with the king. All Regimisses carry the title of "Baron", for example, "Baron Godric Windrift". * Fatalism The dominant religion of Catalona. It states that the universe was once ruled by a giant snake named Fate, but he turned evil and became the moon. If you live a good life, you will go to paradise, but if you don't, you spend eternity on the moon, which the Fatalists believe is hell. Category:Fate